oncepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
Staffel 1
“ |Zeile1_5=Letzte Folge |Zeile1-Info_5= „ “ |Feld2_1=Hauptdarsteller |Feld2-Info_1=Ginnifer Goodwin – Snow White Jennifer Morrison – Emma Swan Lana Parrilla – Regina Josh Dallas – Prinz Charming Eion Bailey – August Booth Jared Gilmore – Henry Mills Raphael Sbarge – Jiminy Cricket Jamie Dornan – Jägersmann Robert Carlyle – Rumpelstilzchen/Mr. Gold |Fußnote1=Staffel 1 · Staffel 2 · Staffel 3 Staffel 4 · Staffel 5 }} Staffel 1 ist die erste Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Die Staffel wurde hauptsächlich in verschiedenen Städten in British Columbia, Kanada gefilmt, das Hauptstudio sind die Bridge Studios in British Columbia. Sie hat 22 Episoden und wurde vom 23. Oktober 2011 bis zum 13. Mai 2012 in den USA ausgestrahlt. In Deutschland lief sie seit vom 4. September 2012 bis zum 22. Januar 2013 im Pay-TV und vom 12. September 2012 bis zum 6. Februar 2013 im Free-TV. Mittlerweile ist die Staffel auch auf DVD erschienen. Handlung Am Tag der Hochzeit von Snow White und Prinz David „Charming“ platzt die böse Königin in die Zeremonie und kündigt an, einen Fluch über sie auszusprechen. Einige Zeit später ist die nun schwangere Schneewittchen über den Fluch besorgt und besucht deswegen Rumpelstilzchen im Kerker. Dieser prophezeit, dass der Fluch der Königin (den er für sie erschaffen hat) sie alle an einen schrecklichen Ort mitnehmen werde, wo es keine Happy Ends und keine Magie mehr geben würde. Er offenbart aber auch, dass ihr noch ungeborenes Kind, Emma, am Tage ihres 28. Geburtstags zurückkehren und sie alle retten werde. Auf den Vorschlag der blauen Fee bauen Geppetto und Pinocchio aus magischem Holz einen Schrank, der eine Person vor dem Fluch der bösen Königin bewahren kann. Prinz Charming beabsichtigt, den Schrank für Schneewittchen und ihr ungeborenes Kind zu verwenden, doch Emma wird bereits vor Fertigstellung des Schranks geboren. An genau diesem Tag beginnt der Fluch der Königin zu wirken, so dass der Prinz seine Tochter in den Schrank legt und in Sicherheit bringt. Daraufhin wird er von den Schergen der bösen Königin schwer verwundet. Im heutigen Boston lebt Emma Swan ein einsames Leben und arbeitet als Kautionsagentin und als Kopfgeldjägerin. An ihrem 28. Geburtstag bekommt sie Besuch von einem zehnjährigen Jungen namens Henry. Dieser stellt sich als ihr leiblicher Sohn vor, den Emma als Baby zur Adoption freigegeben hatte. Nicht gewillt, eine Beziehung zu ihm aufzubauen, fährt sie ihn zurück zu seinem Haus in Storybrooke, Maine. Unterwegs zeigt Henry ihr ein großes Buch über Märchen, wobei er darauf beharrt, dass alle Geschichten darin wahr seien. In Storybrooke angekommen, informiert Henry sie darüber, dass alle Bewohner der Stadt in Wirklichkeit Märchenfiguren sind, verbannt durch den Fluch und mit keiner Erinnerung an ihre Leben im Märchenwald. Daneben behauptet er, die Zeit sei eingefroren und die Bewohner könnten die Stadt nicht verlassen, doch der Fluch werde brechen, da Emma Schneewittchens und Prinz Davids Tochter sei. Die skeptische Emma bringt Henry zu seiner Adoptivmutter Regina Mills, der Bürgermeisterin der Stadt, welche in Wirklichkeit die böse Königin ist. Emma findet Henry, der erneut von Zuhause weggelaufen ist, und beschließt, zumindest eine Woche lang in Storybrooke zu bleiben. Daraufhin beginnen sich die Zeiger der Kirchturmuhr erstmals zu bewegen. Im weiteren Verlauf werden immer mehr Informationen über die Vorgeschichte der einzelnen Figuren bekannt. Besonders wichtig ist dabei Rumpelstilzchen alias Mr. Gold. Dieser hatte in der Märchenwelt seine Geliebte Belle verloren, die er irrtümlich für tot hielt. Außerdem vermisst er seinen Sohn Baelfire, der durch ein magisches Portal in eine andere Welt entschwunden ist. Rumpelstilzchen hatte den Fluch, den er der bösen Königin gab, zuvor mit einem Elixier der wahren Liebe behandelt, weshalb auch er sich in Storybrooke an alles erinnern kann, allerdings erst nachdem Emma eingetroffen ist. Als Henry am Ende der Staffel tot im Krankenhaus liegt, bricht Emma, die nun von seinen Theorien überzeugt ist, den Fluch durch einen Kuss auf seine Stirn. Die letzte Folge der Staffel endet damit, dass Rumpelstilzchen, wieder mit Belle vereint, die Magie nach Storybrooke bringt, um seine Zauberkräfte zurückzuerlangen. Dies war, wie sich nun zeigt, von Anfang an sein Plan: denn Storybrooke liegt in jener Welt, in die sein Sohn verschwunden ist. Folgen der 1. Staffel Das verlorene Hapy End | Originaltitel=Pilot | Episodennummer=1 | USErstausstrahlung=23. Oktober 2011 | DtErstausstrahlung=4. September 2012 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Snow White, Prinz Charming | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis und Adam Horowitz | Regie=Mark Mylod | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt=An ihrem 28. Geburtstag bekommt die Kautionsjägerin Emma Swan Besuch von ihrem Sohn Henry, welchen sie vor 10 Jahren zur Adoption freigab. Er überzeugt sie ihn nach Storybrooke zu bringen, wo er mit seine Adoptivmutter Regina Mills lebt. Henry glaubt, dass alle Bewohner von Storybrooke in Wirklichkeit Märchenfiguren sind. Ein böser Fluch, ausgelöst durch die Böse Königin, hat alle in unsere Welt befördert und verhindert, dass sich jemand an sein Märchen-Leben erinnert. Henry möchte, dass Emma in der Stadt bleibt, denn als Tochter von Snow White und Prince Charming kann sie den Fluch brechen. | Gastrollen= Tony Amendola — Geppetto / Marco, Lee Arenberg — Grumpy / Leroy, Peter Bryant — Jailer, Warren Christie — Ryan,Beverley Elliott — Granny/Witwe Lucas, Meghan Ory — Red Riding Hood / Ruby, Keegan Connor Tracy — Blaue Fee | Bild=101.jpg }} Das, was du am meisten liebst … | Originaltitel=The Thing You Love Most | Episodennummer=2 | USErstausstrahlung=30. Oktober 2011 | DtErstausstrahlung=11. September 2012 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Regina | Drehbuch=Edward Kitsis und Adam Horowitz | Regie=Mark Mylod | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt= Die Bürgermeisterin Regina Mills versucht Emma endgültig aus der Stadt und Henrys Leben zu werfen. | Gastrollen= Kristin Bauer van Straten — Maleficent, Giancarlo Esposito — Magischer Spiegel / Sidney Glass, Tony Perez — Henry, Beverley Elliott — Granny, Meghan Ory — Ruby | Bild=102.png }} Der Fall Snow White | Originaltitel=Snow White Falls | Episodennummer=3 | USErstausstrahlung=6. November 2011 | DtErstausstrahlung=11. September 2012 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Snow White, Prinz Charming | Drehbuch=Liz Tigelaar | Regie=Dean White | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt= Henry möchte Emma und Mary Margaret beweisen, dass der unbekannte Koma-Patient Prince Charming ist. Die beiden spielen mit, eigentlich um ihm das Gegenteil zu beweisen, doch dann steht der Unbekannte auf und läuft in den Wald. Unterdessen hat Snow White Prince Charming bestohlen, weil sich bei den Juwelen ein Erbstück seiner Mutter befindet möchte er sie zurückhaben. | Gastrollen= David Anders — Dr. Whale, Lee Arenberg — Leroy, Anastasia Griffith — Princess Abigail / Kathryn Nolan, Meghan Ory — Ruby | Bild=103.jpg }} Ein hoher Preis für Gold | Originaltitel=The Price of Gold | Episodennummer=4 | USErstausstrahlung=13. November 2011 | DtErstausstrahlung=18. September 2012 | Staffel=1 | Rückblende=Rumpelstilzchen | Drehbuch=David H. Goodman | Regie=David Solomon | Transcript=Transcript | Inhalt= Mr. Gold beauftragt Emma, Ashley Boyd zu finden, da sie etwas Wertvolles gestohlen hat. Er verschweigt jedoch, dass es sich dabei um ihr Baby handelt. Im Märchenland wird Cinderellas gute Fee von Rumpelstilzchen vernichtet, um an deren Zauberstab zu kommen. Doch er erklärt sich bereit, Cinderella zum Ball des Prinzen zu schicken – selbstverständlich für einen Preis. | Gastrollen= Lee Arenberg — Grumpy, Tim Phillipps — Prinz Thomas / Sean Herman, Jessy Schram — Cinderella / Ashley Boyd, Meghan Ory — Ruby, Ted Whittall — König / Mitchell Herman | Bild=104.jpg }} Kategorie:Staffeln